I need you: A Bakugan AliceXRuno Fanfic
by onlyIcanRULEtheWORLDlikeIdo
Summary: Something tragic happened two years ago and now Runo Misaki thinks she'll never see Alice Gehabich again. But who is Alice Cullen? And why does she look so much like Alice Gehabich, And most importantly. What is project C? Yuri warning AliceXRuno
1. Prologue

* * *

Hey! OnlyI here! Okay, I'm in the middle of writing a crossover fic about Bakugan and the first anime I ever watched; Digimon frontier. But…… it's taking forever just to do the first chapter, and my AXR oneshots are something I have no inspiration for right now….. --;

So I came up with this new idea. It started out with It being a Bakugan and Twilight crossover… with Alice from Bakugan replacing the Alice in twilight and Alice being in Love with a Human Runo…… but I got bored of that idea quickly (too cliché!). So, It then evolved and mixed with several other ideas and eventually turned into something else that has like only… two vampires in it? XD. But ANYWAY, so I don't completely spoil it for you, here's the prologue xD

P.S. Yuri warning if you didn't already guess

P.P.S. I wrote this on a night where I felt like I drank 25 cups of coffee when I didn't even have one today! (I don't even drink ANY Caffeine EVER)

P.P.P.S I do not own anything. Not a single thing in the world.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Runo slipped tiredly down her house stairs to the kitchen. Her parents sat near the kitchen counter watching T.V sipping their coffee and tea. Runo sat down quietly beside them and rested her head on the counter in an attempt to catch a few minutes of sleep before she was noticed by her parents. She sighed and thought about how she'd usually have been caught trying to sleep by now by Alice Gehabich, and been scolded. But Alice had disappeared two months ago. No one had heard anything from the fourteen year old girl since she left her grandfathers new Japanese lab to meet with Runo at the park.

She never showed up.

This worried Runo greatly and she searched the city high and low for Alice, but when it started to get dark Runo started calling up all their friends, then eventually, the police.

Alice Gehabich disappeared into thin air.

"In other news, a young girl was found in a ware-house brutally beaten and murdered this morning at five-o'clock. The victim was beaten too much for her to be identified and was beaten with what police think is a metal rod. She had no identification on her person so the only reliable source to identifying her now is her DNA. If you think this girl may be your friend, or daughter, please contact the police right away" Runo shot her head up and stared at the T.V in shock. Her parents glanced at her worriedly, knowing exactly what she thought.

"It's not Alice, Runo" sighed her father exasperatedly.

"You've been worrying too much Runo, every time theirs a murder victim in the city you think it's Alice. She's a strong girl, and with everyone looking we'll find her" Runo continued to stare at the screen, watching closely as the medics pushed the stretcher into a ambulance in the background. A dead, bloody hand slipped from the stretcher and hung limply over the side of it. A bracelet hung loosely around the wrist looking like it would fall off any minute. The black and white bracelet reflected sunlight into the camera. Runo's eyes widened in shock.

'That's Alice's hand, that's the bracelet I made for her birthday three months ago' Runo stood up and ran up to her room. She refused to go to school or even come out of her room for the rest of the day.

The phone call from the forensics lab of Japan didn't really surprise her like it did for everyone else.

She already new Alice Gehabich had been murdered.

* * *

Two Years Later

* * *

"Shun! Runo's being all emo again!" Dan shouted tugging on his boyfriend's arm.

"You're just invading my personal space DAN" growled Runo walking away from her two gay friends and sitting down at a desk on the other side of homeroom.

"See! She's going to sit in a corner and pout again!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"You have to admit Runo, if your actually in school you usually sit alone now. Why'd you stop sitting with all of us anyway?" Shun asked walking over to the pouting girl.

"I don't know! Just leave me alone!"

"Jeez, someone's grumpy"

"Dan, stop saying stuff that will make her angrier. Now, can you Please tell us what made you change?"

"No"

"I think it was back when Alice died"

"SHUT UP DAN!!" Shouted Runo looking away from the two boys and out the window of her classroom. She finger a small pouch she always kept around her neck and sighed.

'All I have left to remember her by' she thought.

"Okay class! We have new students today!" exclaimed their over zealous homeroom teacher. The rest of her classmates started whispering.

"I heard, they're secret agents from a secret sector of the government only the prime minister knows about!"

"Well I heard they're aliens!" Runo sighed at the stupidity of her classmates.

'It's always the same, they think the new kid/s are something special, then in a week they're considered ordinary and everyone looses interest' she chuckled a bit.

"I'd like all you students to meet the Cullens, They're mostly seniors but they have one junior in their family. They are only in this freshmen class because they enrolled late, so don't consider them slackers that have failed or anything like that"

'Enrolled late? Sure they did. And Dan and Shun don't have sex in the Janitor closet during lunch every day' Four adolescents walked in the classroom. Most of the girls sighed and giggled seeing the three males in the group. One was tall and muscular and had dark chestnut hair. He smiled and waved at everyone one in the room. More sighs came.

"My names Emmett Cullen. I'm seventeen-years old and I love dogs, a lot"

The next teen was a black haired boy that looked short, lanky, and cute.

"My names Jasper Cullen. I'm also seventeen- years-old. What Emmett forgot to say, was that we Cullens aren't siblings, we're all adopted" he stated matter-of-factly. The next Teen in line was a curvy girl with dark brown hair. She smiled.

"I'm Bella Cullen, I'm seventeen, and I'm afraid of blood" The final teen was a ebony haired boy. He flashed a bright smile and Runo swore she could hear "OMFG! WE LOVE YOU!" being squealed around her. It probably was.

"My names Edward Cullen" The other three teens glared at him.

"What?"

"Tell them your age, a bit of information about you?" asked Bella exasperatedly.

"Let them figure it out themselves" he said smirking. Runo heard more of her classmates squealing and hit her head on her desk.

(A/N: I used the Twilight characters, I know. I needed to… 12:57 on a school night. Still not tired)

The teacher looked over his paper a couple times and sighed.

"Edward, isn't their supposed to be another student with you?" The new students laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny" said the teacher, getting into one of his rare serious moods.

"I-I-Haha-I turned off her alarm clock! She always scolds me for being late so I decided to pay her back on a day that won't count as much!" Laughed Emmett. The teacher sighed.

"Take a seat then"

Ten minutes into the lesson, Emmett managed to get a detention from the nicest teacher in the school and Edward got a warning. Runo sighed.

'These new students are just like any other new students, boring'

"I'M LATE!!" All the students shot their heads up from their bookwork and glanced at the door. The new students laughed loudly. A burst of orange, black and white launched into the room and skidded to a stop in front of the teacher. Runo dropped her pencil.

"You must be the other Cullen, I'll let you off today, but any-other day you'd get a detention if you walked into my class ten minutes late"

"Sorry sir" She laughed nervously turning toward her future classmates.

"My name is Alice Cullen" Smiled the orange haired girl. Her amber eyes locked onto Runo's.

Runo fainted.

* * *

:P I love this idea. If I can't get to sleep before 2 (it's 1:10) I'll work on the next chapter

:D To answer future questions, No, They are not the ACTUAL Cullens from Twilight. If they were, I'd need to throw in Rosalie… I don't like her -- Besides, I think I got the descriptions for them wrong. This is how I picture them, not how the book describes them. Also, the pouch on Runo's neck, will be explained in the not-so near future :D

R and R!! no flames please!


	2. Chapter 1: Ashes

OnlyI again. Still up, unable to sleep. I have two and a half hours before I'm supposed to get up… and there's a really annoying bird chirping directly outside my room! And I feel like I had 300 cups of coffee… still… Haven't moved from this spot in I don't know how long, but I'm tipping my chair back and forth, because I am hyper.

Anyway. Besides my abnormal sugar rush… I have been getting magnificent ideas for this story! :D though they aren't for this chapter :( This chapter was my horrible attempt at a filler type chapter. It WILL be short (I hope), I don't have the patience right now for a long one.

I don't own Bakugan (If I did. AXR would be a canon couple)

Anyway, Chapter 1 up!

* * *

Ashes

* * *

Runo ran through the hallway hiding her face under her bangs.

'Why did she have to look so much like her?' Runo thought ignoring the

"Hey isn't that Runo? The one who fainted when that new student came in?" 's around her. She didn't like attention being drawn to her anymore. It felt like people were criticizing her.

She picked up her speed and ran into her science class, bumping into someone.

"Sorry" She mumbled kneeling down to pick up her books.

"Let me help you with that" Runo froze. She slowly looked up to see Alice Cullen kneeling down next to her to pick up her books.

'Why'd she have to look so much like her?!' Runo screamed mentally. Alice smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I made you faint in homeroom. I don't know what I could've done to make you faint" Alice laughed picking up more of Runo's books.

"I-I-It'z okay" muttered Runo blushing. She touched he pouch once again.

'You seeing this Alice, she looks exactly like you, she even acts a bit like you from what I've seen of her'

"What's that?" Alice asked pointing at the pouch Runo was holding while handing Runo her books.

"It's nothing"

'I take that back, she's nosy'

Much to Runo's dismay, Dan happened to be walking by and spotted Runo standing near Alice while rubbing the small pouch.

"You still carry that around Runo? I thought you got over that habit a year ago!" He asked walking over to the two girls. Runo glared.

"It's my business and only my business if I still carry some of my best friend's ashes around with me Dan!" Runo shouted. Everyone in the room at the time stopped and looked at her weirdly, before continuing their previous conversations.

"Best friend's ashes?" asked Alice. She looked at Runo in a confused manner. Runo blushed and nodded.

'That was such an adorable look she gave me' Runo mentally giggled.

"Her Best friend, who happened to have looked a bit like you, and had the same first name as you, died two years ago. I thought Runo had gotten over it though, maybe that's why she's so distant from the rest of our friends" Laughed Dan. Runo glared.

"Just because you and everyone else got over the fact she's gone forever, doesn't mean I have" Runo shouted running over to her science desk in the far corner.

Runo sat there in silence for a couple of minutes when she saw a shadow hovering over her.

"Can I sit next to you?"

"…….Sure"

And so, Alice Cullen and Runo Misaki became science partners.

* * *

If you don't get the ending, let me clarify a bit for you. In my school, whoever you sit next to is your Science partner. Usually, we stay in whatever seats we feel like instead of switching our partners because we are lazy. So basically, by Alice, sitting next to Runo, because she wants to get to know her better after learning the whole "I wear my best friends ashes in a pouch" thing, they become science partners. :D

A bit of fluff in this one, not much though :D

R and R please!


	3. Authors note

Hey everybody! sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have problems going on in my life... one I wouldn't like to share (lying! If you really wanna know PM me and I'll try to get back to you, I love to type to people! XD)

I am truly sorry for my lack of updates. I'm using the school computer (yes, I am serious for once) so i need to be quick. I will be posting VERY, VERY few things on all my works. (not like I really Updated fast anyway) But I will try to update when I can. Sorry to say, The AXR/Digi story I was planning has gone down the drain due to my horrible life events (not really, i'm being dramatic) and so have the insomniac drabbles. AXR: So i need you will continue for as long as I can keep it going and I have another new possible story (what a surprise) But I will not post it until I am positive I will complete it. I am also open for request on Fanfictions, but trust me, I won't get them done quick. For everyone that looks at my SM, Digimon, and MMPPP stuff. That stuff is basically all dead.

In other news, what does everyone think about this "New Vestroia" thing going around? Anyone as pissed off as I am that the original Baku-Girls aren't in it? I'm not even talking about it as in AXR fangirl type thing. I mean "WTF!!! WHY CUT OUT THREE REALLY IMPORTANT CHARACTERS!!!!!" I mean... If it was just Dan it would make some sense (main character obviously would be in season 2).... but jeez..... throw in the other two make brawlers but not a single female one? give me a break.... Kinda makes yeah have the urge to riot or something.... They broke up half the team! I don't care if it's AU from the first season! makes no sense.... they better have a good explanation in the first episode if it IS in line with season one. Bright side, leaves room for fanfiction :D

Anyway, Sorry about everything guys! Please respond in some way! :D


End file.
